


Encouragement

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Post Mpreg, Supportive Harry Potter, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco has never been happy skinny, it probably helps that he has a very supportive husband in Harry Potter. Who is more than willing to support Draco’s gaining journey.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Encouragement

“Draco eat a cheeseburger, you’ve had four kids and you don’t even look fat” Ron commented, as they sat in a booth at McDonald’s. Lily and Hugo were both in highchairs eating the fruit slices as Draco was aware, they were a little off proper meals. Whereas James, Albus, Scorpius and Rose were already off in the playground.

“Ron. You might have noticed. I’m eating one, and yes shockingly I’m probably not going to put on a single bloody pound from it” Draco snapped, getting very sick of comments on how thin he was. It’s just how Malfoy’s were built, skinny and waif like. Still at least he wasn’t so thin anymore that when he breathed in, he could push his hand and feel the inside of his ribs.

“I’ve noticed. I’m going to put on five pounds just from looking at this” Ron said flashing his belly to Draco and slapping it. His freckled red body haired covered tummy jiggled.

Draco felt an odd pang, almost of jealousy. “Shouldn’t have ordered the McFlurry” Draco smirked.

“Or maybe you should have got one. Finally put some weight and look like a normal person.”

The comment seemed to linger in Draco’s head all day, even through dinner. When they had “Green sgettie” as Albus called it, Or more accurately Spaghetti with pesto and green beans. And after Harry bathed their quartet and got them all to bed. Draco still couldn’t let the comment go.

“Malfoy? Your still pouty?” Harry commented.

Draco wasn’t even really listening for once. “Huh hmm?”

Harry sighed, and walked over to where Draco was sprawled out of the couch focusing on the book. That was resting against his knees. “Dear?” Harry waved his hand in front of Dracos eyes.

“Huh?” Draco looked up.

“I even use your Maiden name, and not even a flicker” Harry said walking around and sit on the couch.

Draco neatly pressed a bookmark into the pages. “Sorry. I was distracted” Draco admitted sheepishly.

“Obviously. You okay? You seemed distracted during dinner” Harry questioned reaching out and rubbing Draco’s knee.

“Am I too thin?” Draco asked with a familiar pout.

“No? I mean you’ve never been fat. Even after the baby I could hardly say you look fat” Harry commented honestly. “Why? I’m not accidentally starting an argument. Am I?”

“No. It’s just, I’m sick of being skinny” Draco complained.

“Right. So where is this going?” Harry questioned. “Because I know you have moods, but this is a little odd.”

Draco curled up a little, pressing his knees against his chest defensively and looked down. “I think I want to get fat?”

Harry squinted, frowned and then relaxed. “Okay. How fat?”

Draco looked up, “Well. I suppose considering I’m a trim One Hundred and Thirty-Two pounds. Let’s say Two hundred pounds” he said eyeing Harry.

“That’s nothing. Look, do you really want to get fat? Because if that’s true you need to aim for Three Hundred pounds. At least?” Harry commented. Suddenly he stood up, “one second.” He disappeared upstairs, “Now close your eyes” Harry called down. Draco closed his eyes, rolling them and waited. Harry walked down carrying their pillows under his arms, he tugged up a Draco’s sweatshirt and began stuffing the pillow up underneath. “What are you doing?” Draco said giggling as he shut his eyes tightly. Trying not to laugh.

“Trying something” Harry said. Pulling the sweatshirt down, so it looked sort of like a larger stomach. “Now keep your eyes closed.”

“They’re closed” Draco said unimpressed. Harry guided Draco’s hands to his pillow stuffed stomach.

“How’s this feel?” Harry asked curiously.

“It’s a pillow” Draco answered flatly.

“I mean size wise. How would you like to be this big?” Harry asked.

Harry noticed the immediate change on Draco’s face. It lit up and he smiled, he patted his pillow belly and puffed out his cheeks and moved around curiously. “Bigger”

Curious Harry reached under the pillow and felt Draco’s crotch, the firm erection. “Then let’s get you bigger.”

“Potter. I made the right choice marrying you” Draco grinned opening his eyes.

“And here I was thinking it was all for my looks” Harry answered snarkily.

“You had looks?” Draco pithily commented with a grin.

* * *

Draco looked down at the pancakes topped with butter, syrup, and a heap of strawberries. “I’m required to eat all of this?” He frowned noting that Harry had considerably less on his plate.

“Yes. You do want to, don’t you?” Harry commented looking at him.

“Yes. Yes, I do” Draco said sitting down, and picking up a fork. “I just thought I’d you’d ease me in more.”

“No” Harry smirked. “You can’t ease into it. It’s go hard or go home. Like your motto for when you bottom” Harry said whispering the last word into Draco’s ear.

“When you what?” James asked ears perking up. He didn’t miss a thing.

“When your Dad Blossoms” Harry said desperately trying to think of something rhyming.

“Subtle” Draco commented.

“Eat your Breakfast” Harry insisted.

James giggled. “Eat yours too” Harry squinted ruffling James hair with his palm.

Draco made his way through the pancakes, the first two were easy. The third was a little harder, the fourth and fifth were a struggle. By the sixth pancake Draco longed to give up. He saw Harry watching him, Draco looked away feeling shame at being unable to overeat like he desired. Harry leaned over and picked up a chunk of pancake and put on a fork. “Go on” Harry encouraged.

“Can’t I’ll pop” Draco groaned.

Harry chuckled and put the fork down. Harry lifted Scorpius and sat him in his lap. As he leaned towards Draco and rubbed his belly slowly. Gentle calming circles, soothing his swollen stomach. Draco relaxed and took the forkful of pancake and found himself able to finish it.

Draco had to admit he appreciated Harry. Harry didn’t need to support him like this, he didn’t need to make a shake that mixed ice cream, cream, chocolate syrup and protein powder. He didn’t need to have it made fresh daily, before Harry went to work. Or to have Harry cook meals for Draco that specifically upped his calorie intake. Sure, Harry wasn’t exactly feeding him, and Harry did put his foot down when it came to eating in bed. But nevertheless, he appreciated the support.

Draco took a long breath, as he looked down. He had a stomach, the mound of flab that had taken the loose skin from having four kids had rounded out. His stomach had become a gut, a round soft gut made that bulged out and sagged down. The fact is arse was wider and wobbled when Harry playfully fondled it more than he had in ages made Draco happy in ways he struggled to explain.

There were downsides of course, the fact his thighs had started to rub together which apart from the chafing were beginning to make the legs of pants fray. He was also developing moobs, his chest had been soft for a while, but with the weight he could tell he would develop a rather prominent set of moobs.

He looked down at the scale that was on the floor positioned in front of the towel rail. Well he leaned forward to look at it, a fact that made him smile. Stepping onto it, his feet flat, as he watched the dial spin, doing rotations.

“What have you hit?” Harry asked closing the door behind him.

“Well. I’ve put on three stone” Draco admitted looking at the number settle. On One Hundred and Seventy-Six.

“Look you are getting fat” Harry grinned, as he clamped his hands-on Draco’s belly.

Draco smirked. “It’s something” Draco agreed, a smile creeping across his face. “Feels good.”

“How good?” Harry asked kissing Draco’s exposed neck. Draco’s cheeks reddened.

“Really. Really good” Draco murmured a quiet moan escaping his lips.

Draco felt his knees go a little weak, as Harry’s breath hit his neck. “Should we celebrate then?” Harry suggested his hands pressing into Draco softer sides. Feeling them in his fingertips like he was moulding clay.

“But the kids?” Draco replied instinctively, trying to have any sort of sex life around four children was difficult.

“Twenty minutes” Harry suggested casually as his hands pressed under the elastic waistband of Draco’s underwear and began to massage his fatter, softer arse. “Never going to complain about this growing. Always been an arse man.”

“Have you now?” Draco said pressing his arse back against Harry instinctively.

“Very much so” Harry smiled grinding his crotch against him. Draco could feel Harry’s thick cock harden in its cotton confine. “Right here” Harry decided. He walked to the bathroom door and locked it and pulled off his trousers and robes impressively quickly. He let underwear to drop to the floor and jacked his thick eight-inch shaft in his hand.

“We don’t have time for foreplay” Draco commented.

“As long as I still get to hear you moan” Harry replied as he spat into his hand and began to cover his cock in saliva. “Need me to stretch you?”

Draco shook his head and let his hands grip the towel rail. Steadying his feet on the tiles, so he wouldn’t slip. He moaned as he felt himself stretch as Harry pressed inside him. He enjoyed the way Harry made him feel full. Harry pressed his hands against Draco’s shaft back and let his hand examine it gently. Massaging it, as he let Draco feel his cock press in and out slowly. Harry let his hands guide down to Draco’s love handles, which due to Draco's gain had made them soft into a proper roll of fat.

“You okay?” Harry asked, sensing Draco's moans that began to punctuate each thrust.

“Merlin yes!” Draco moaned deeply, “I love feeling full.” Harry smiled and began to wrap his arms around Draco rubbing his belly playfully, as he thrust in and out. Deep and fast. “Oh. Merlin. Harry...Harder...”

“Harder? Fuck Draco. I’m going to last less than ten minutes then.”

“I DON” T CARE. FUCK ME HARDER” Draco groaned with clenched teeth. Harry grinned and thrusted harder, rubbing, fondling and squeezing Draco’s belly. Draco let out a loud moan, and Harry shuddered as Draco’s sphincter went tighter. Draco’s shaft blowing a load all over the towels that hung.

Harry felt the pressure begin to build. “I’m close” Harry rasped, trying to hold his load back.

“Cum. Cum inside me” Draco moaned.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, and his hands reached out gripping Draco’s as he held onto the towel rail. He thrust in and felt his body shudder as he blew his load into Draco’s plump rear.

Harry pulled out, and Draco shivered. His legs shook a little weakly, Harry still able to take his breath away. Harry smiled genially and pulled Draco against his chest. “Mhmmm. Feel good?”

“Feel’s amazing” Draco agreed cheeks blushing and out of breath.

“I’m glad, you do seem happier and I don’t mind the curves” Harry insisted. The two cleaned up, using charms, as they were both aware, they’d already left their Children unattended for long enough.

* * *

“I think we’re going to have to switch it out for real parks soon” Ron commented, to Draco leaning forward.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked through the glass fence which surrounded the McDonald’s kids play area. It was absolutely pelting down with rain, so much that London just looked grey. “She realizes we live in London, and it’s really only nice weather in summer?”

“Yes. But she’s just worried. Hugo’s gotten a bit of puppy fat lately” Ron admitted sheepishly. Hugo was busy slapping the tic tac toe game.

“He’s a child. If they didn’t have puppy fat, half their bones would break” Draco commented leaning back.

“Speaking of puppy fat. Been overdoing it have you?” Ron asked puffing his belly out. “Or are you preggers again?”

“No, I’m certainly not pregnant. We have four children, that’s plenty” Draco insisted. “Although I suppose after four children my metabolism has gone astray somewhat.” Draco said innocently, he looked down at his belly and jiggled it.

“I wouldn’t say no to a fifth eventually” Harry commented, as he walked into the play area. A plastic tray filled to the brim with food. “Kids! Food” Harry called out as he set the tray down. “Big Mac, Cheeseburger, large fries, thick shake and a lemonade. For Draco” Harry said handing his food over.

“Bit much isn’t it? Draco will start resembling your cousin if you're not careful” Ron commented with a wry smile.

“In Fitness and in Fat. That’s how our vows went right?” Harry replied looking at Draco.

“No, they didn’t” Ron said shaking his head.

“You were too drunk; you can’t even remember a thing” Draco commented, unwrapping the burger. “Kids. Happy meals or I’ll eat it.” Suddenly, four children swarmed the table, as Harry handed out the meals. Harry grabbed Lily and Hugo and sat them in high chairs. Draco noticed Harry watching him and giving him supportive glances as he ate. Shutting down each one of Ron’s weight related barbs. Harry’s hand occasionally patting Draco’s gut.

“Thankyou” Draco commented, as he pressed against Harry, in an attempt to burp as subtly as possible.

“For what?” Harry said his hand rubbing Draco’s back slowly.

“For loving me no matter what” Draco murmured feeling embarrassed.

“If your weight keeps going to your arse, I might encourage you more” Harry replied.

“Encourage him to what?” Ron asked ears perking up.

Draco just grinned. “Nothing to worry about”.


End file.
